Asakura Mixup!
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: Yaoi, Shonan Ai! Yoh is mistaken for his bro, and a perv wants them all! pairings : REN LEN x HAO ZEKE, YOH X HAO , HOROHORO TREY X REN LEN, Yoh x OC
1. walking

Shaman Mixup chapter 1

Warning: Yaoi, shonan ai!...all the stuff that comes with it

Please excuse any typos as well, and plz plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I do not own these characters if i did they would be Yaoi, ;, but i do own one.. you wont recognise him so he is the one i made up

PAIRING

Ren / Len x Hao / Zeke

Yoh x Hao/ Zeke

Horohoro / Trey x Ren / len

Yon x OC

and you guys can vote for who you want after ur reviews!  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Hao's followers had been busy, they heard their Master was arriving, and the day had been set to prepare an arriving feast as a suprise for Hao as soon he was going to rule the entire Shaman Kingdom which his followers look forward to being created.

They had heard of the Asakura being a brunette, and quite feminine, but above all that was greatly respected by the followers, was the Asakura's power.

One male had been in charge of preparing the feast. his hair was a long unruling emerald that came just below his shoulder blades, it had been tied with a white ribbon at the back, and one of the thick green bangs lightly covered one of his eyes. He was dressed in a torn white sleeveless top and dark blue baggy pants that had to be held up by a belt due to his thin waist. His name was Sheena, and although the rest of the followers of Master Hao looked forward to seeing his power, he looked forward to seeing him.

It had been known that Sheena had only an interest for males since he joined the group, but his favourite was feminine males, which he believed was the key in them being the most beautifully submessive.

"Sheena! Sheena!" A small younger male had ran forward, he only came up to Sheenas hip, yet all the same the boy was useful due to his good security skills.

"Sir! someone has entered the perimetre! ..a few people!"

Sheena smirked, "I wonder if ve can have some vun?"

----In the parimetre (guess who? oO lol)---------

HoroHoro sighed," ARE We THERE YET!!!!??"

"for..the millionth time..NO!!!!!!!" Ren was starting to loose piece by piece of his sanity due to the blue haired Shaman's constant whining, Ren questioned his own sanity for when he would love to burn one of those..THINGS.. HoroHoro loved, to nothing, just to make HoroHoro shut up!

Yoh glanced at the two and laughed a little, they were so hilarious together at times.

Rio stretched, placing his hands behind his head as he strutted through the isolated area they had arrived in, the place was nothing but grass and trees, "You guys sure this is the right place?"

Manta (Morty) looked at the map,"Well guys this seems like a shortcut to Lazuni Mountain"

Yoh nodded. "This better be a shortcut, all we gotta do is pray to some spirit asking him for a lend of power to defeat Hao...then ICE CREAM!"

HoroHoro smiled, " Yeah i totally agree with you Yoh, this shortcut is the best thing ever!"

"You just want some ice cream" Ren rolled his eyes, sometimes the other Shaman's could be so immature, the heat of the sun in this area was seeming to effect the Tao as he ran a hand through his lavender hair.

Manta looked at them, "Well just another few kilometres, and we should be the-"

A rustle was heard going past the trees beside the Shamans at top speed.

Yoh raised his Harusume (sp?) while Amidamaru appeared beside him in spirit ball form. HoroHoro had also been alert, watching the forest carefully for a few moments, yet no other sound was heard.

Ren glared at the direction of the sound, " it was probably just some animals" The chinese Shaman walked a few feet away from the others, " Honestly you all get scared for no-"

All eyes widened when Ren's body was held to another taller one and a Kunai blade was held dangerously close to his throat.

The man who had held him was dressed from head to toe in black, all was covered with the exception from his eyes, it was ovious this was the man who sped through the tree not too long ago, and it was also ovious from his weapon and dress sense he was a ninja, he spoke in a monotonous tone, "Drop your weaopons, surrender, friend will not be harmed"

Ren growled, "Do you not know who i-" he paused when he felt his own blood tricking down the skin of his neck realising the blade had dug in slightly.

Yoh was leaning down slightly ready for attack, making out a plan in his head how to get Ren to safety, looking at the ground and imagining his feet moving across it, but everyone went still when 40 other Ninjas jumped out.

---------Back at the base--------------------------

Sheena was waiting patiently, a cup of green tea in hand when the lower ranks of the group, namely the Ninjas walked through the doors.

Sheena's emerald eyes did not bother looking up from his tea, "Did you find them?"

The leader of the Ninjas smirked underneath the mask as he threw Ren Tao roughly to the floor, "I told you not underestimate us"

Sheens eyes wandered up, seeing quite a few people had been caught, "Tut tut didnt your mothers ever tell you to stay out of private property", his eyes fell to the boy on the floor, who was now slowly getting up, when the chinese boy looked up, Sheena believed the boy was dazzling, the golden eyes were an extremly rare eye color, and the lavender hair looked soft dispite the spikes. When the boy had finally stood up, Sheena had a better look at him. He admired how the chinese styled top clung nicely to the boys chest and how...feminely thin the boy was...not to mention a great ass.

Sheena smirked walking forward, during his approach, the lead Ninja and bound the lavender hair boys wrists together.

"Let me the hell go!" Ren snapped, the reaction of him cause Sheena to smirk

"Fiesty.." he stopped before Ren, and before Ren could even realise what was happening, his chin was grasped and he was forced to look in a pair of emerald eyes, which he soon studied with a hateful glare.

Sheena smirked.."I wonder if..somewhere else stands as straight as that hair of yours?" His hand found its way onto Rens chest and was beginning to move down when-

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU FREAKIN PERV!"

Sheena smirked and stopped looking up to where the new voice had come from, he faced a rather cute face, dark eyes..and short brown hair.

Sheena's eyes widened, "Master Hao"  
and thats when gasps and whispers were heard from everyone there ---------------------------------------------------------------

well plz review, because i update with only a certain number of reviews 


	2. Feast

**Shaman Mixup chapter 2**

**Warning: Yaoi, shonan ai!...all the stuff that comes with it**

**Please excuse any typos as well, and plz plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I do not own these characters if i did they would be Yaoi, ;, but i do own one.. you wont recognise him so he is the one i made up**

**PAIRING**

**Ren / Len x Hao / Zeke**

**Yoh x Hao/ Zeke**

**Horohoro / Trey x Ren / len**

**Yoh x OC**

**and you guys can vote for who you want after ur reviews!  
----------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh was not complaining about being mistaken for his twin Hao. Especally when it included a huge feast, with his friends, of all the best food in the country! Servants at his disposal, getting treated and addressed as Master. It was truly the life, although Yoh had to turn down a massage offered by Sheena over one hundred times in ten minutes.

Yoh sat with his famous grin on his face, while HoroHoro laughed and chatted with any person beside him telling them how he was extremly powerfful and came close to defeating Yo..Hao once. Ryu was flirting heavily with any female within the place who just giggled at what he had to say and constantly asked him what type of person Master Hao was.

Ren on the other hand was the least socialable, he was used to the pampered treatment of large meals and servants and just sat with his arms crossed, glaring at any living organism near him.

"Ahh!!!" Yoh stretched and grinned happily with a soft laugh, "This is the life, now i know how Anna feels!!!"

Sheena automatically looked at Yoh at the mention of a female's name

"Anna?"

Yoh nodded slowly, " Yeah my future wife, she constantly makes me do chores"

Sheena gasped, "Master Hao does chores for a woman, is she a strong Shaman???"

Yoh blinked a few times almost forgetting who he was meant to be pretending to be, "um well..she..i guess she is..um i mean! uh! shes just scary!!!"

"Want me to dispose of her sir?"

A moment of deep thought came from Yoh, a very long moment, "Um uh NO! hehe, i really like her!"

HoroHoro started laughing when he heard Yoh. Sheena on the other hand was glaring at the ground making Yoh wonder what exactly made the other male angry

"Sheena?"

"Excuse me Sir". Sheena stood up and walked away disappearing through the dark doorway of the room, leaving a very confused Yoh. HoroHoro just kept laughing at the situation finding it for some odd reason hilarious.

Ryu sighed, "i think HoroHoro has had too much wine"

Yoh nodded in agreement and so did Ren, HoroHoro now pointed in the direction of Ren laughing

Ren's eyebrow twitched, "Bastard. What are you laughing at?"

HoroHoro just kept laughing, no one was aware he was pointing at a few new Ren fangirls whp were sitting a little behind him giggling like mad, and being oblivious to them, HoroHoro's laughing was just pissing Ren off.

The spike in his hair grew, "Bas..tard!!!!" The Kwan dao was drawn as Ren tackled HoroHoro, and a struggling match began. Yoh and Ryu looked at them with a sweatdrop.

Yoh sighed, "hey i'm kind of worried about that Sheena guy Ryu, so um i'm going off to find him" , Ryu nodded to Yoh as the younger Shaman got up and also left the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Ren's scream was heard everywhere when HoroHoro finally pinned him to the floor leaving the lavender haired Shaman furious.

HoroHoro laughed still hovering above the Tao, "looks wike Ren wad a wittle wink!"

Ren blinked a few times realising HoroHoros speech was the first thing to go to show he was drunk, then he growled, "I didn't have much to drink!"

Despite HoroHoro having oviously been the most drunken of the two, his strength was backed up by the weight of his drunken body and he smirked down at Ren, "I win Tao!"

Ren glared hatefully at the blue haired Shaman.

"Now for my...weeeward" Before Ren could protest, HoroHoro had his lips on his which soon turned into a small battle of the tongues. Which turned into cheers and groans of disappointment in their audience.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**well plz review, because i update with only a certain number of reviews and also the more reviews the quicker i update  
**


End file.
